Iridescent
by xtheGoldenEaglex
Summary: Emily Gibbons is an infallible optimist with an annoyingly constant moral compass. Bellamy Blake is a self-serving jackass with an ulterior motive and a ruthless sense of justice. By sheer logic they should hate each other, but Bellamy Blake is full of surprises and Emily can't find it in her to hate the man who keeps saving her life. Bellamy/OC


**Hiii! I'm back with a new fanfiction even though I haven't updated my other ones in more than a year! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **chapter one; its earth, bitches!**

For a juvenile delinquent, I was pretty saintly. I never got into fights; obeyed orders without question, and tried to be polite to the guards. I guess it was because my dad was a guard, so I had more sympathy for the people who contained me.

But that sympathy, that good behaviour, all of that was drained from me when a guard forced a metal wristband onto my wrist and dragged me out of my cell. I screamed, slapping his chest and wriggling as much as I could.

"What are you doing?! What the hell are you doing?!" I roared frantically, sick with terror. "I have a month, September nineth, that's my birthday! I have another month! _Get – off – me_!"

The guard slammed me into a wall. From the corner of my eye I spotted Harper, my cellmate, being dragged out of our cell. What were they doing with us? Were they going to float us all?

"If you don't calm down, I'll have to sedate you," he told me, bending my arm so that it pressed against my back. "Are you going to behave?"

Swallowing a large lump in my throat, I nodded weakly. The guard removed himself from me. Still terrified, I straightened up and allowed myself to be led to large room which held a spaceship. Was this their way of getting rid of us? Throwing us into space in an old spaceship?

I looked at the guard, eyes wide with terror, and asked in a meek voice, "What are you doing to us?"

His stern expression morphed into a sympathetic one. "You're going to earth." With that, he turned his face away from me. I didn't say anything else. I couldn't force the words out.

My friend Nathan used to call me 'sunshine' because of my infallible optimism. No matter what, I somehow managed to turn the most unfortunate of situations into something positive. Maybe I'd get over the initial fear of death in a few minutes and become hopeful.

Like a robot, I moved my legs so that I stood in line with the other delinquents. It all made sense now – the Earth Skills class that we were forced to take for the last few weeks, the improved treatment the guards gave us – it was all because we were going to earth.

Earth. I'd once dreamed of seeing earth, but not like this. Not with a 50:50 chance of survival.

As I stepped onto the Dropship, I noticed that the parts looked old and rusty. This must have been one of the spaceships built when the Ark was on the ground, before it launched into space. That didn't reassure me in the slightest.

My scan of the spaceship was interrupted when I saw my best friend standing at the back, strapped in and ready for launch. My face broke into a smile as I jogged over to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular frame once I'd reached him.

Nathan laughed into my neck. "Good to see you too, sunshine."

"I wasn't sure if..." Tears welled in my eyes before I managed to blink them away. I shook my head. "Nevermind. You're here now. That's all that matters."

" _Prepare for launch,"_ a woman's voice echoed through the Dropship. _"Launch will commence in two minutes, thirty seconds."_

"Better strap in, Em," Nathan instructed, inclining his head towards the space beside him.

I stood beside him and pulled the straps over me before buckling myself in. The woman's robotic voice began to count down as the engines started, preparing for blast off. Even though I was terrified, I couldn't help but feel a little excited. We were going to be the first people on earth in a century!

That's if we made it, but hey, sometimes you have to look on the bright-side.

The woman reached thirty. Twenty-nine... twenty-eight... twenty-seven...

"You ready, Em?" Nathan asked me. He looked conflicted between fear and excitement too.

I gave him a weak smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Five, four, three, two, one.

" _Launch commencing. Prepare for blast off."_

Just like that, the engines went crazy and the Dropship jolted. If it wasn't for the seatbelts I would have fallen into Nathan. The engine was making a whole lot of worrying noises that I tried to ignore. It didn't help that the spaceship was one hundred years old. That did nothing to soothe my anxiety.

At this stage, it was safe to say that we weren't in the Ark anymore. There was a large chance that if we made it – no, _when we_ made it – we wouldn't see any of our friends or families again. I didn't get to say goodbye to my mom or dad. My eyes welled up with tears again, but this time I couldn't just blink them away.

Nathan turned his head my way to say something, but stopped when he saw the tears in my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I never got to say goodbye to my parents," I said weakly. "Do they even _know_?"

"I don't think so, Em. My dad visited me this morning and said it was all top secret," Nathan replied sympathetically. "You'll see them again."

He sounded so certain. I really wanted to believe him. Instead, I managed a small smile. "I thought I was the optimist."

"Damn right you are," Nathan agreed, smiling too. "For good reason. I suck."

I opened my mouth to reply. Before I could, the Dropship shook again, more violently this time as the lights flickered on and off. My stomach started bubbling – I was going to get sick if this didn't end sometime soon. We must have hit the atmosphere. Bile rose up my throat. It took all I had in me not to vomit on Nathan's shoes.

"I'm gonna get sick," I complained, doubling over.

"Can you maybe get sick over there?" Nathan inclined his head in the opposite direction.

I shot him a dirty look. "Thanks, Miller. Real helpful."

" _Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now."_ I looked up towards the television that was now displaying Jaha's face. I tried to focus on his voice instead of my growing urge to puke. _"You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_

Expendable. I had to scoff. So drinking some alcohol made me _expendable_?

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!"

Wells Jaha? My brows furrowed. I hadn't heard of him doing anything illegal, and boy did the guards outside my cell love to gossip. I looked for the Chancellor's son, and found him sitting beside Clarke Griffin. I expected to see Clarke. She had been imprisoned only a year ago, declared a traitor and placed in solitary. I pitied her. Solitary sounded miserable.

" _If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean."_

Somehow, I doubted that promise. Petty crimes like mine would most likely be forgotten about, but the delinquents who had committed murder? That was a different story. Honestly, I'd be worried if they did wipe clean the records of juvenile murderers.

Jaha continued to speak. Something about Mount Weather, and supplies, and not sparing us food because we're just _expendable_. I was still salty about that, but I was too sick to rant about it to Nathan so my anger was kept inside.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again!"

"Go, Finn!"

My self-pitying was interrupted by the multiple cat-calls and yells of appreciation as one very stupid young man decided to float around the Dropship. Finn Collins was the idiot who wasted a few months oxygen on an illegal spacewalk, just for fun.

"Hey, Gibbons." Finn had floated over to where I was sitting, a lazy smirk on his face. "You don't look too hot."

"Float away, spacewalker. Before I puke on you."

With an obedient salute, Finn floated away, finding his way over to Wells Jaha and Clarke Griffin.

"Check it out," the idiot said to Wells Jaha. "Your dad floated me after all."

Chuckles followed his statement as spacewalker continued to float around the Dropship like he owned it, wearing a cocky smile and winking at ladies like some sort of Casanova. I had a feeling that I wouldn't get on with this guy.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," Wells replied calmly, refusing to react to Finn's comments.

Nathan moved his hand towards the buckle, about to take off his straps and join idiot spacewalker. Before he could, I placed my hand on top of his and gave him _the look_.

He immediately shrunk. "Don't give me that look."

"I'm too sick to be your brain this time, so just take my word for it. Floating around with spacewalker isn't a good idea and will probably end up badly."

I've always been the 'mom' friend. Keeping Nathan Miller alive was a full-time job. I deserved child support. Nathan bowed his head down. "Okay."

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live!" Clarke Griffin yelled at the two boys who had gotten out of their seats.

Another wave of nausea hit me. This must be what travel sickness felt like when people were stuck in automobiles and buses. Except I was in a spaceship. Coming from space and at a speed of a thousand miles an hour.

That was a guess. I don't have a clue about spaceships. It could be a million miles an hour for all I know.

The ship did one of those painful jolts, causing the three kids floating around to either hit off the walls of the Dropship or the ceiling. Either way, the two kids who followed the idiot spacewalker out of their seats were definitely dead, and Finn's fate was uncertain. Sparks flew around the Dropship as steam began to rise.

I figured that we were getting closer to the ground, as the speed of the spaceship seemed to increase. One hand gripped the strap of my belt while the other found itself intertwined with Nathan's. I squeezed his hand so tightly that blood circulation was probably cut off.

The Dropship rocked and crashed one last time before the engines started shutting off and the spaceship became silent. I sighed with relief, revelling in the lack of noise. I shared a look with Nathan, a smile on my face.

"We're alive," I pointed out.

"Unless we're in Dropship heaven," he retorted, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Of course you'd ruin our first moments on earth with sarcasm."

"Ruin them, or make them memorable?"

I laughed as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Touché."

Nathan rushed down the ladder along with the rest of the delinquents. I glanced over at the two boys, their bodies were limp and their eyes were half open, half closed. Finn was alive and moving. I was surprised to see that he actually looked guilty, he didn't seem like the type of guy to look anything but cocky.

Bending down to reach the level of the two unconscious boys, I pressed two fingers against their throats, one at a time. They had no pulse.

"Emily, are they..." Clarke trailed off. I hadn't realised she was still here.

I looked up at her and shook my head. Clarke shot Finn, who was also still here, a murderous look before climbing down the ladder to the lower level. I stood up and bumped into spacewalker's shoulder as I past him.

"Hope you're happy with yourself." Finn didn't respond. I didn't give him time to.

I climbed down the ladder, jumping off once I had neared the end. In the crowd of delinquents I was relieved to see so many familiar faces. Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, two boys with crimes as stupid as mine, were standing side by side as always. I knew them from Earth Skills and meal times. Not far off was Harper, my cellmate. She smiled at me when she caught me looking. I gave a small smile back.

It was only then that I noticed the man standing by the outer door. He was young and tanned and wearing a guards' uniform. They didn't send down any guards. Why would they, they only sent down the _expendable_?

Yup. Still salty.

"Stop!" Clarke yelled, navigating her way through the crowd. "The air could be toxic."

"We can't stay in here forever, Clarke," I said.

She turned around to look at me, lips pressed together, though it was clear she agreed with me. Clarke and I weren't exactly friends. Her mother was the Head Doctor on the Ark and mine was a nurse. We spent a lot of time together as kids. But we never got close, mainly because of the class divide.

"Bellamy?" a black-haired girl said as she climbed down the ladder.

"My God, look how big you are," the young man, Bellamy, gushed as his sister wrapped her arms around him.

The younger girl pulled away, her smile fading, and eyed his guard uniform with distaste. "What the hell are you wearing, a _guard's_ uniform?" Her nose crinkled in disgust.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship," Bellamy assured her, a loving smile on his face. "Someone has got to keep an eye on you."

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke interrupted.

His wrist was free of the chunky metal wristbands that everyone else had forced on them. This guy was sketchy. I made a mental note not to trust him. Who knows what he had done to get on the spaceship?

"Do you mind?" I blinked, my train of thought interrupted by the black-haired girl's voice. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

Clarke hadn't seen anyone in a year, but yet she wasn't acting like a nutcase.

"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" some idiot shouted.

That made sense. I thought they were together romantically, but then again _'look how big you've gotten'_ is a creepy thing to say to your girlfriend. That's some Lolita shit right there.

Octavia, proving yet again that being hid under the floor made her a tad crazy (or maybe just socially inexperienced, I'm not one to judge), lunged towards whoever had given the update, but before she could do any damage her brother had restrained her.

"Octavia, Octavia, no! Let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy offered.

"Yeah, like that?" she replied snappishly.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He smiled at her, and received an excited smile back.

As Octavia positioned herself right in front of the outer door, Bellamy placed his hand on the lever. Without realising it I had moved to the front of the ground, excitement bubbling inside me. I had a good feeling about this. We were going to survive. I just knew it.

Bellamy pulled down the lever and the outer door opened, making a gushing sound and releasing a lot of wind. My hair blew back as, for the first time in my life, I felt the sun on my face. It was like a warm caress. The kind of feeling people write poems about. It felt like bliss, and I hadn't even stepped out of the ship yet.

I inhaled the earth's air, not expecting it to be much different to the oxygen on the Ark. Boy, was I wrong. The metallic air on the Ark was nothing like the air on earth. On, earth, air was clean and refreshing. I never thought I'd appreciate air so much.

Nobody spoke, too engulfed in the wonder that is earth to speak. Until a loud shout brought us back to reality and made our insides bubble with excitement.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"


End file.
